The Kung Fu Chronicles: Lost Masters
by Spector7
Summary: "Something is coming. Will you be there?" An ominous scroll is appearing in creatures' lives, sending them on an exhilarating journey. So, what are you waiting for? Will you be there? Submit an oc inside to join the adventure!
1. Introduction

_Something is coming._

 _Something big, something small._

 _Something short, something tall._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something red, something blue._

 _Something old, something new._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something hard, something soft._

 _Something on ground, something aloft._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something strong, something weak._

 _Something bright, something bleak._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Will you be there?_

She paused her work and set her pen down on the rock. She rolled up the old parchment and sealed it with the hot wax.

"Only they can help us now," she whispered to the letter. The golden parchment hummed its reply.

Whiskers twitching, she held the letter in her paws and blew on it. The letter disintegrated into millions of glittering stars and whisked off into the distant sky below.

She sighed wistfully. "Something is coming," she recited. "Will you be there?"

 **Will you be there? You can join the story too! Fill out the form below and post it in a review. I'll PM you with any questions.**

 **So what are you waiting for? Join the world of Kung Fu Panda now!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

– **Spector7 out.**

 **Form:**

 **name**

 **age**

 **species**

 **physical appearance**

 **personality**

 **fighting style**

 **home region**

 **backstory**


	2. Yu Lien

**HELLLLLOOOOOOO! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm trying to catch up on all my requests, so...yea.**

 **This was based off of Mimi Sakura's oc, Yu Lien.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I only own my own dark thoughts.**

Shanghai was a beautiful place to visit. With it's towering buildings, shimmering lights, and firework shows every official holiday, many of its residents named it the official "crowning jewel of China". But, for many, this was not the best part of the city. Creatures of all shapes and sizes were attracted to Shanghai's many bars. There, you could get a good drink, watch dancers as they leaped and twirled, and maybe walk out the door with some drunkard's purse.

One particular bar and informal Courtison house, Madam's House of Pleasures, seemed to be attracting a large crowd that chilly night. Cheers and garbled singing echoed off the broken-down stone walls. Inside, the cheers were louder and the crowds were creating a chaotic atmosphere.

The reason for such a profitable crowd was due to the current tanuki dancer who had just took the stage. She smiled down at the less-than-lucid drunks clapping and shouting their enthusiasm. This was normal. She brought up a delicate paw to brush her twin braids adorned with her favorite peony beads out of her face. Her other paw fingered a long, thick ribbon wrapped around her hand.

She kept her head down and her face out of sight, waiting to feel the heat of the bright lamps warm her light brown and black pelt. As soon as she felt the tell-tale warmth, she lifted her arms in a sharp yet smooth gesture as dramatic music filled the tavern. The dance she executed was the same one she performed every night. She knew it by heart. As she danced, all the shouting and noise faded away. She felt like she was back at her house, only five years old, dancing for her family. That was before they sold her to the Courtesan house.

She was so close to her family, yet so far.

As the music faded, she felt a tear roll down her fur cheek. Ignoring the unwanted emotion, she bowed low and stepped down from the stage.

 _Time to mingle with the crowd._

Many of the drunk animals reached out to stroke her silky fur or made a grab for her ribbon. She simply ducked to one side or the other, successfully evading their attempts. It was a task, but one she was used to accomplishing every night.

A particularly large leopard stopped her in her tracks as he held out a giant paw to block her path. He offered her a toothy smile—despite the fact that all his teeth had either rotted or fallen out—and wrapped a scarred arm around her small and shapely waist.

"You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Yu Lien, would you?" he purred in a scratchy voice.

Yu Lien leaned into his embrace, letting her dark eyes drift up to rest on his ugly visage. "What if I am?" she purred back, taking on her childish yet seductive voice.

His smile grew and he reached into his tattered tunic to draw out a bright scroll glowing with energy. It looked as if it had been woven with thread of pure gold. A calm and tranquil hum whispered in her ears. She reached for it, but the leopard pulled up out of her reach. Being of a shorter species, she banished all thoughts of grabbing the scroll from his paw. Instead, she drew closer to his...smelly body.

"So maybe I am who you are looking for. Give me the scroll." she battered her eyelashes in a childish way. "Please?"

He laughed deep and heartily. "Do you think I'm just going to hand it over?" he choked out between bellowing fits of laughter. "She paid good money for me to deliver it to the real Yu Lien, not some cute little dancer. She said that this tanuki was a kung fu master and adept it taiji quan." he reached down to stroke her soft fur, but Yu Lien caught his fist in her hand, suddenly gaining a renewed sense of curiosity that overcame any need for money.

She leaped up on the counter the leopard was leaning on, grabbed the scroll, and whipped one of her trusty metal fans out of her cheongsam and held it to the skin of his neck.

A gasp rippled through the crowd as an uncomfortable silence settled.

"Tell your boss that Yu Lien got her scroll," she told the shocked leopard as she dissapeared back into the crowd. Once out of sight, she ran to her room and sat down on her bed. Eagerly, she unrolled the glowing parchment. The once impatient hum suddenly gained a softer, more satisfied tone. On the paper was a poem.

 _Something is coming._

 _Something big, something small._

 _Something short, something tall._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something red, something blue._

 _Something old, something new._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something hard, something soft._

 _Something on ground, something aloft._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something strong, something weak._

 _Something bright, something bleak._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Will you be there?_

 _It is coming to_ _the Longsheng Rice Terraces at the North Plain Region._

Yu Lien stared at the glowing parchment in disbelief. _She was wanted!_ Even better, the leopard said that whoever wanted her to get the parchment called her a kung fu master! Such a title was an honor she was undeserving of.

But still…

Her mind made up, she grabbed a small bag and packed up the small amount of her belongings. She changed into a simpler kimono, grabbed her bag, and started for the door. A thought raced through her head, causing her to falter. With a dejected sigh, she reached into her pocket and produced enough money to pay off her parent's debt. She had been saving it for the right moment. Now seemed as good a time as ever.

With a final nod, Yu Lien skipped out the door and into the dark, crowded streets. She was on an adventure. She didnt know where it would leave her, but one thing was sure.

She was ready.

 **Soooooo…..how was that? Did you like it, because it's about to get better! So what are you waiting for? Review to join the adventure!**

 **Mimi Sakura: I'm really enjoying writing about your oc, Yu Lien. She's so delicate and complicated! Anywho, I'm eating it up and thinking about including her in future chapters! Speaking of which, what do you think about ships? I have an oc I was hoping to ship with her, but want to make sure you are okay with that. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	3. Bohai Changyan

**Bohai Changyan is an OC submitted by lionkingfactsguy3. I am using him with permission from the creator.**

 **I own nothing but my own story lines and OCs.**

* * *

 _The docks of Shanghai, a nickname for ricked docks teaming with thieves, creaked and groaned as large criminals strode across the weathered boards, laughing loudly and staggering from the alcohol coursing through their veins. A thick, soupy mist swirled around them, bringing an air of mystery and an unsettling feeling within the bones of anyone who ventured to such a den of scum._

" _Master Changyan?" a small tiger cub asked as he pulled his soggy cloak farther over his furred muzzle, shrinking back as two scarred bulls pushed past them. "Is this a good idea?"_

 _Master Changyan, a petite Asian leopard cat, shook his hooded head. "We will proceed with the mission," he breathed, barely loud enough to hear, before bravely stepping forward into a small, run-down shack at the end of the end of the dock._

 _The shack, a noodle house run by an unusually seedy possum, was surprisingly empty. Master Changyan and his young apprentice easily made their way past the small crowd to the bar. Almost immediately after they sat down on their stools, a rhino bandit roughly grabbed Master Changyan's shoulder. In response to the aggressive action, the small cat leaped onto the rhino's back, swung his weight around, and smashed his massive head into the bar. Wood splintered and noodles flew into the air as the bandit tumbled to the ground, unconscious._

 _A hush fell over the shack as the other customers swung their gaze to rest on the now revealed kung fu master._

 _Changyan surveyed the crowd with a sharp amber eye. He reached into his purse, tossed a coin at the cook, and left the noodle shack, a proud smirk on his face. As he strode down the weathered dock, a gang of crocodiles leaped out of the murky water and landed in front of the master. The stench of swamp hung in the air._

" _Master Changyan," the leader growled, sharp rotting teeth glinting in the dying sun, "how kind of you to join us."_

 _Changyan growled and crouched low to the ground, a pair of nunchucks clutched tightly in his paw._

* * *

Someone knocked loudly on the door, bringing Bohai Changyan crashing back to reality. He was not on the docks of Shanghai, nor was he facing several crocodile bandits. Rather, he was in the small hut he called home. A copper pot was on his head and a frying pan in his hand.

Bohai blinked and looked around, ears flattening as his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.

He was imagining things again. He was not kung fu master Changyan. He was merely a penniless rice farmer living on the Longshen Rice Terraces.

Defeated, he reluctantly set his pot and pan on the crowded shelf filled with many more cooking utensils. Someone knocked on the door again, much louder this time, and it swung open loudly. Bohai yowled with surprise and fear and scrambled up a tall stack of plates, trying to escape the invader who had just burst into his house. Shaking, his paws felt around for something—anything-to be used as a weapon. He quickly grasped a sharp knife.

With a feral cry, he leaped from his perch and swung the knife at the intruder. Stunned by such an attack, the intruder, a young tanuki his height and size in a muddied kimono, kicked the knife out of his grasp with her own high-pitched battle cry. The knife twisted in the air and buried itself deep in the rotting wood floor. The tanuki swept a bladed fan out of the folds of her kimono and pointed it at Bohai's neck with a defiant shout.

Bohai froze in fear, staring wide-eyed at the sharp fan in shock. Slowly, his eyes drifted up to rest on the bearer of the fan, his attacker. He gasped and his heart leaped.

Glaring back at him was a gorgeous tanuki dancer. Though her fur was matted with dirt and her makeup smeared, everything about her captivated his heart. Her silky brown and black fur ruffled in the breeze and her farce expression glared back at him. After a moment of indecision, she retracted her fan and a cheerful smile spread across her face.

"Hello!" she greeted. "I am looking for kung fu Master Changyan. I heard him training in this hut. Are you Master Changyan?"

Bohai froze, the skin beneath his fur flushing in embarrassment. "Uh..." he started nervously, unsure of how to continue, fear coursing through his veins. "I-I am Bohai. I m-mean Changyan. I mean I-I'm Bohai Changyan but I'm not kung fu master. Sorry." his gaze drifted down to the rotting floorboards, shame flooding his expression.

The tanuki's smile brightened. "It's alright!" she assured him, gushing with confidence. "I was just wondering. I was told to come here by a scroll thingy and I heard you training in here so I thought you were who I was looking for." She giggled. "That would explain why you had a pot on your head."

Bohai blushed deeper. "...yea," he reluctantly agreed.

"Anyway," the tanuki continued, surveying the shack, "do you cook? I haven't had good food in such a long time!"

"Y-yes," Bohai quickly recovered, turning to dig out the necessary pots and pans from the clutter of his cabinets, "yes I'll make you something to eat."

* * *

"This is amazing!" the tanuki, Yu Lein, exclaimed as she stuffed another dumpling in her mouth. "When did you learn to cook so well?"

Bohai glanced down as his heart swelled with pride. "...my parents taught me at a young age," he reluctantly opened up. "They were killed."

Yu Lein turned her gaze to the ground. "I'm so sorry," she murmured solomly.

The leopard cat shrugged and turned to his plate of dumplings and rice. "It's life. I've learned to support myself."

Yu Lein hesitated before reaching back into the folds of her kimono and retrieving a glowing scroll. She rolled it across the table to his awaiting paw. "Back in Shanghai, at the courtesan house I lived in, someone gave me this scroll and called me a kung fu master. The scroll said to find master Changyan and give him the scroll."

Bohai frowned and lifted the scroll off the table. The paper felt warm to the touch and seemed to silently beckon him to unroll it. Heeding its call, his delicate paws carefully broke the seal and his amber eyes scanned the parchment.

 _Something is coming._

 _Something big, something small._

 _Something short, something tall._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something red, something blue._

 _Something old, something new._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something hard, something soft._

 _Something on ground, something aloft._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something strong, something weak._

 _Something bright, something bleak._

 _Something is coming._

 _Something is coming._

 _Will you be there?_

 _It's coming to the Land of Fagamalo in the Samoan district of Polynesia._

 _"Where does it say to go next?" Yu Lein asked, watching him closely as he read the scroll._

 _"'The Land of Fagamalo in the Samoan district of Polynesia'," Bohai read, frowning._

 _Yu Lein grinned and leaped up from the table. "I know exactly where that is!" she exclaimed, hooking an arm around Bohai's waist and dragging him out of the hut. "Let's go!"_

* * *

 **So glad I finally got that out there! I don't know why but this chapter has been difficult to write. I had to rewrite it three times!**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think? It isn't too late to join! Review and join the fight! More coming soon!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	4. Koji

**This was based off of Alex the Owl's OC Koji.**

 **I have added some background and characters. Alex the Owl if you do not like or are not comfortable with any of the things I have added in this chapter please PM me and let me know. I will change it as soon as I can.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **I own only my dark thoughts and OCs. I do not own Koji, Bohai Changyan, Yu Lien, or the kung fu panda franchise.**

* * *

Koji liked his job. No, he _loved_ his job! Ferrying boats from one coast to another, meeting new people, and protecting his passengers from crocodile and other water-dwelling bandits was all he ever wanted to do.

 _Yes,_ he thought, _I'm never going to leave this place._

The Land of Fagamolo was a beautiful place to visit. No storms, no floods, no tyrannical kings. Just long, lazy rivers winding through elaborately painted huts and bustling taverns.

It was, in a sense, perfect.

Of course it wasn't always that way, Koji knew. Decades before the present day, a tyrannical king had sat upon the thrown. Yang Changyan, the infamous Asian leopard cat king. To this day, the utterance of "King Changyan" would silence a tavern in moments. This affect was worse if you were unlucky enough to be one of his species. Any unsuspecting leopard cat who had entered the town would be feared, revered, or beaten to death.

Yes, this was the Land of Fagamolo, in all its glory.

Koji only a few months old when the kung fu master Yoshi defeated the great king. He didn't understand what it meant then, but he did know what it meant when people started throwing parties and celebrating. He understood what it meant when the citizens of the land tore down stone statues of King Changyan and crushed the remaints.

It meant that people were happy.

But the partying never stopped.

Slowly, like a plague, the city fell into ruin. The crops of the fields fell to waste, the great castle of the king was raided and set aflame, and storehouses of all kinds were abandoned. People had more than enough gold and food stolen from the castle to live off of for years.

So the people kept partying.

Eventually, a few citizens broke away from their families and began tending the fields and manning the stores. They tending the dying grass along the banks of the rivers and trimmed the trees. They restored the castle to its former glory and established a simple government for those—and only those—who were willing to work. Food and profit was distributed evenly. Slowly, a gap was created between those who worked and those who partied. The city separated itself between the partiers and the workers.

Koji was once a parser, like the rest of his tribe. He never knew his parents. They said they died at birth. As a result, he became close with his tribe. He considered them family. Whatever they did, he would do. Whatever they said, he would say. They would laugh at the workers and he would laugh with them. They would party throughout the night and he would party with them. They would feast on the riches of King Changyan and he would feast with them. But one day, this would all change.

"A raid!" Irua, the largest of the beetle tribe announced as he wobbled to the center of the flashing dance floor. "We're gonna do a raid on the workers!"

Next to Koji, his cousin Kyaire frowned and took a long swig of his drink. "Doesn't that take work?" he questioned skeptically.

Irua quickly shook his head. "No!" he shouted a little too enthusiastically. "No it doesn't take work at all! We outnumber the workers ten to one! All we gotta do is run in and take all their stuff!"

This concept was quickly adopted and welcomed into the partiers' group.

That morning a raid was held.

That terrible morning, a slaughter took place.

Koji remembered every second of the horrific turn of events. The partiers had rushed to the workers' side with torches and drunken battle cries. They set fire to the fields and to the houses. They pushed the workers around and stole their money and food. They laughed and kicked the workers away. They smashed their pottery and trashed their houses. They _enjoyed_ it.

That was when the first strangled scream rang out. It was a terrible gurgling noise that sent chills down everyone's spines. The limp body of a pig fell from a rooftop, a pitchfork buried in his chest.

A deafening silence followed.

Then, a scream.

Chaos broke out amongst the two groups of the land. Workers grabbed pitchforks and broken shards of pottery. Partiers grabbed rocks and balled their fists. A riot took place that day. Screams and shouts rang out amidst the chaos. Great wailing rose up from the slaughter. Blood painted the streets. Flames engulfed the buildings. Smoke filled the city.

Koji must have been knocked out sometime during the riot because he couldn't remember much of the slaughter. All he remembered was waking up, bruised and battered, under the lip of a smoldering piece of lumber. A heavy rain fell on the land, the only thing breaking the silence. All around him lay the bodies of the dead. Some were workers, some were partiers. Some were from his tribe.

Koji panicked and tried to pull himself further into the darkness as his eyes swept the area. His heart pounded painfully in his chest.

That's when he saw it.

A tall lion standing amongst the wreckage, staring at him. Deep scars covered his face and the sword in his hand was dripping with blood.

 _Master Yoshi._

Large, warm paws reached out and pulled him out of the wreckage. The kung fu master's old warm eyes looked down at him sympathetically.

Koji swallowed. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at the carnage that lay before him. "I-I didn't think it would go this far," he choked back a sob.

Yoshi smiled sadly and surveyed the scene. "It wasn't your fault," he rumbled after a moment. "It was greed."

Those three words changed Koji's life. _Greed._ He hated greed. Greed caused this horrific carnage. Greed led him to leave his tribe for good. It was a lack of greed that led him to join Master Yoshi's dojo and to be trained in the art of Kung Fu.

Slowly, the surviving workers rebuilt their part of the land. They dug a deep river to separate themselves from the partiers. They asked Master Yoshi to teach them how to defend themselves in case of another raid from the partiers.

Koji quickly found his place in the workers' society. As more and more foreign visitors came to the land, he helped the workers build a large ferry and agreed to man the large boat. He started ferrying visitors from the workers' to the partiers' side or gave them a way back. Sometimes he would let a parser who needed to buy something from a worker through, or let a worker sell their wares on the partiers' side. He liked to think of himself as a mediator, keeping the peace between the two sides.

Yes, he had found his purpose. His life was now perfect.

He would never leave.

* * *

"Does it say what this kung fu master's name is?" Bohai Changyan frowned as he stared at the scroll. "How will we know who to give this scroll to?"

Walking next to him, Yu Lien shrugged. "I dunno," she admitted, "some old lady told me on the way here."

Bohai looked down at the dirt path they were traveling as his cheeks heated with embarrassment. "Oh," he quietly responded, "okay."

Yu Lien smiled and lunged at her partner, tackling him in a hug.

Bohai stared at her in shock, heart pounding loudly in his chest. _So close …_ "What was that for?!" he spluttered, rolling out from under her and brushing the dirt off his back.

Yu Lien laughed and pushed herself up from the road. "I just wanted to hug you!" she winked.

Bohai felt his ears sink and his face heat up. _She wanted to hug him!_ "W-we gotta stay focused!" he protested.

Yu Lien fake pouted. "Aww," she whined, "but I was having fun!"

Bohai looked down shyly. "Let's just find this kung fu master as fast as we can." He continued down the road.

The Land of Fagamolo did not disappoint. Tall, colorful buildings lined the streets as merchants bustled around, showing off their wares. Children laughed and played in the square. Creatures both local and foreign chattered in the corners of the stores and outside of bustling taverns.

It was so… perfect.

"Ooooh!" Yu Lien squealed, picking up a beautiful jade necklace. "Look at how pretty this is!" Her ears sank when she glanced at the price and she slowly put it back down with a sad sigh before another merchant caught her eye and she skipped over. Bohai leaned over to look at the price. He pulled out his purse and counted the coins.

"You got someone special?" the merchant, an older rabbit with hair tied back in a long ponytail.

Bohai once again blushed. "No—er yea—sort of…?"

The merchant smiled and picked up the necklace. He wrapped it in paper and handed it to him. "It's half price today," he said with a knowing smile.

The Asian leopard cat hesitated, eyeing the necklace. His coins were supposed to be used for food and supplies… but…

"It looked beautiful on your girlfriend," the merchant continued.

"She's not my-" Bohai began to protest, but thought better of it and handed him a few coins. He grabbed the necklace and stuffed it in his pocket before stalking away.

 _Well,_ he thought, imagining the joy on Yu Lien's face, _she would look pretty with it…_

* * *

Master Yoshi had seen a number of strange characters come into his dojo, but none as strange as the two who had just walked through his doors. One, a tanuki in a cheongsam caked with dirt, the other an Asian leopard cat with a pack twice as big as himself sitting on his back.

A few of his students stopped to glare at the leopard cat.

"May I help you?" the old lion master rumbled as he limped over to greet the two.

The tanuki was the first to speak. "We're looking for a kung fu master. I don't suppose you know who it is?"

Master Yoshi caught a quick glance of a golden parchment and his expression saddened. "Yes," he responded. "His name is Koji. He's a Samoan beetle who runs the ferry down by the docks."

She grinned in response and bowed low. "Thank you!" she chirped as she skipped out of the dojo.

Yoshi sighed and turned back to his students, a cloud of dread hanging over him. He knew what came next, and he hoped to the masters above that Koji would return home safely.

* * *

"A beetle?" Bohai frowned. "How can a beetle become a kung fu master?"

Yu Lien stared out at the water as the ferry under them glided silently down the river. "I dunno," she admitted, then turned to grin at him. "How can a scaredy cat become a kung fu master?"

A long and flustered string of explanation followed.

She laughed.

"We are now approaching the dock," the voice of the captain echoed through a loudspeaker. "If you are going to the partiers' side please disembark. This is Captain Koji speaking. Thank you for riding with me."

Bohai and Yu Lien exchanged a look.

"I'll do the talking," Bohai announced as he got up from his seat.

Yu Lien was already there.

"Hi!" The cheerful tanuki greeted as she skipped up to the front of the boat. "I'm Yu Lien."

A large beetle-easily half the size of the legendary Tai Lung-sat back in the captain's seat as he casually guided the ferry through the wide river. He looked up and smiled at Yu Lien. "Nice to meet you," he greeted politely. "I'm Koji."

Yu Lien looked the insect over. He reminded her of a rhinoceros beetle she had once seen in her hometown, only smaller. He had purple Samoan paint on the right side of his face, matching his purple trousers and accented by the three white fingers and two white toes on his hands and legs. The large bug wings on his back shimmered in the sun against a deep blue exoskeleton.

The tanuki reached into her pocket and pulled out a glowing golden scroll. She handed it to him. "This is for you, Master Koji," she announced with barely contained excitement.

Koji frowned and laid the scroll down in front of him. It unraveled.

 _Something is coming._

 _Something with a fire thirsting with power._

 _Something with a water begging for destruction._

 _It will destroy this world._

 _It will destroy you._

 _You have been chosen._

 _Come to the Cliffs of Sesosha, and you will understand._

"Huh," Yu Lien muttered as she read the scroll over his shoulder, "that's new."

Koji stared at the grim message. With a huff he rolled it up and handed it back to her. "No."

"No?!" Bohai exclaimed as he entered the small area. "What do you mean no?! You have to come!"

Koji shook his head. "This is my home," he responded indifferently, "this is my life. I'm not throwing that away just because some stupid scroll told me to." he turned back to the controls of his ferry. "You may leave now."

"But you cant!" Bohai protested. "You cant just leave!"

Yu Lien's ears sank and she took the scroll. "Come on, Bohai." Her voice was low and sad. "He made his decision." She turned and walked out of the area, followed by Bohai, leaving Koji alone once more.

* * *

"I cant believe he didn't come!" the tanuki shouted angrily as she kicked a pebble along the dirt road as her and her partner traveled away from the city. "We were so close!"

"Yea," Bohai agreed sadly, head hanging low and paws kicking up small clouds of dust. "I know."

"Now we'll never know-" her voice was cut short with a strangled scream.

Bohai's head snapped up and his hands instinctively reached for the nearest weapon—even if it was a frying pan—when a scaly arm grabbed his shoulder and yanked it back. A sickening _snap_ followed and a hoarse scream tore through the creature's throat as he crumpled to the ground. He could barely make out through tear-filled eyes Yu Lien struggling against a crocodile bandit holding a knife to her throat. A blue blur rushed past his vision and the bandit fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Bohai!" Yu Lien's frantic voice echoed as the leopard cat's eyes closed and unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

"He'll be okay," Koji announced after checking the furry creature over. "Just took a hit to the head and needs some sleep."

Yu Lien breathed a sigh of relief and gently picked her friend up from the ground. The three travelers once again started down the road.

"Why did you leave your home?" the tanuki asked after a moment. "You said you weren't going to leave that life."

Koji looked back at the city— _his_ city—looming behind them. "Sometimes to protect the ones you love, you have to leave them."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand I'm going cross-eyed right now. Wow that was a lot of writing! I'm very sorry if the quality of my work declined about half way through but I am VERY tired. I will eventually edit it and make it sound better than it already does.**

 **Anyway just got a couple things to cover:**

 **First of all I am ignoring most of the ages of your characters (such as Yu Lien and Bohai Changyan) unless they are important to their character or the creator wants me to include that. If you would like your character's age to be used in future chapters please PM me and let me know.**

 **Second, I am shipping Yu Lien and Bohai sooo hard (which is why I'm ignoring their ages because there is at least a five year gap and I don't want to make it creepy). If you own one of these characters and do not like this ship or are uncomfortable with it, please review or PM me and let me know.**

 **Finally, its not too late to join the story! Fill out the form on chapter 1 and post a review with your character. I will add it as soon as possible.**

 **Be sure to follow, favorite and review if you hadn't already!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out**


	5. Chunhua

**This was based off of TheCatAteMyRoughDraft's OC Chunhua.**

 **TheCatAteMyRoughDraft, if you do not like or are not comfortable with any of the things I have added to this chapter please PM me and let me know. I will change it as soon as I can.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **** Important note for readers! ** OC submissions will be closing soon for a temporary time so I can catch up. You can still submit your OC, but it must be done between now and when I post the next chapter. If you are still waiting for your OC's chapter, I deeply apologize. I will get it up as soon as possible.**

 **I only own my dark thoughts and OCs. I do not own Master Fox, Chunhua, or the Kung Fu franchise.**

Routine.

She loved that word.

Family.

She loved that word even more.

Home.

That word had to be her favorite.

She loved her routine. She loved her family. She loved her home.

But, like all things, her routine, family, and home weren't perfect.

"I DON'T CARE!" the sixteen-year-old yellow-throated marten snapped as she stormed through the family hut into her room. The door slammed shut. She threw herself onto her bed, her chest heaving in frustration.

She was mad at her father.

She didnt _want_ to stay home that night. She wanted to go to the festival with Toora! Hot tears pricked the short fur beneath her eyes as she struggled to remain angry at her parents. It wasn't fair!

Then again, when was it ever fair?

She was still sixteen. She never left home like all her other friends. She never snuck off to parties like they had. She never ran away from her work at the ferry. Most importantly, she never disobeyed them.

She, Chunuan, loved her parents dearly.

She never wanted to leave.

Slowly regaining her composer, Chunuan sat down cross-legged on the floor and took in a deep breath. Her lithe body relaxed as her dark brown and black head lowered slightly. The light yellow fur on her neck and chest smoothed. The light brown fur on her back and darker brown on her hind legs became silky once more. Her slightly bushy tail wrapped around her legs instinctively as her dark eyes closed. Slowly, breath by breath, she let herself drift into a calm meditative trance.

Her old kung fu teacher, Master Fox, had taught her how to meditate once during the many lessons he had given her. It taught her how to take a step back from the emotional turmoil of her usually calm life and gave herself a moment to calm down.

Sometimes she saw vision while she meditated. Sometimes she relived memories of her past. Sometimes she saw flashes of Master Fox.

Her mind slowly drifted away from the sound of her breathing and began to fall through the depths of meditation. Echoes of memories passed her. Images of her family's ferry, of the docks, and of Master Fox swirled around the darkness. Small windows showed scenes of when she had first met the kung fu master, the lessons he had given her, and of the moment of his disapearance.

She never left the docks to go find him.

She never wanted to know his fate.

The darkness faded. The memories hushed. Only a faint wind ruffled Chunhua's fur.

Slowly, reluctantly, the marten's eyes opened. She blinked away the bright lights as her heart caught in her throat.

Floating rocks hovered in the pink sky, each rock smooth at the top and holding a small grove of cherry trees or an elaborately decorated temple arch. Soft petals danced in the wind as a gentle humming whispered in her ears.

 _She was in the spirit realm._

"Chunhua?" the soft, gentle voice of Master Fox spoke from behind the young teen. She stood up quickly and whirled around. Standing before her, black paws gripping a smooth wooden cane and red body clad in a silken robe that looked as if it was weaved from pure golden thread, was her old kung fu master.

The marten rushed into the open arms of her teacher as tears of joy sprang into her eyes. She hugged him tightly, breathing in the scent of noodles and cherries that followed the old fox wherever he went. "I miss you," she whispered, burying her small head in the folds of his robe.

The fox master smiled and hugged his student back. "I miss you too," he admitted, pulling away and kneeling down to look her in the eye, "but this is no time for tears. I brought you to the spirit realm for a reason."

Chunhua nodded, pushing away the fear welling up inside her. "What is it?"

Master Fox reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a glowing scroll that seemed to hum with energy. "I'm so, so proud of you, my student," he told her as he fingered the glowing parchment. "You have been chosen to embark on an incredible journey."

Chunhua's heart skipped a beat. "A journey?" she repeated, voice laced with fear and excitement.

"Yes," another voice added. "You're a strong fighter, young one. You're well-versed in the ways of Kung Fu." The speaker, a slender tabby cat in a dark robe accented with silver thread, stepped out from under a cherry tree. She had the same scroll in one paw and a quill pen in the other. "My brother is attacking the spirit realm and is trying to return to the realm of mortals and become their ruler. Only the bravest and the strongest kung fu masters can stop him." Her amber eyes darted down to the scroll in her paw and her whiskers twitched slightly.

Chunhua's shaking paws reached out and grasped the humming scroll from her master. Slowly, she unraveled it and read its contents.

 _ _Something is coming.__

 _ _Something big, something small.__

 _ _Something short, something tall.__

 _ _Something is coming.__

 _ _Something is coming.__

 _ _Something red, something blue.__

 _ _Something old, something new.__

 _ _Something is coming.__

 _ _Something is coming.__

 _ _Something hard, something soft.__

 _ _Something on ground, something aloft.__

 _ _Something is coming.__

 _ _Something is coming.__

 _ _Something strong, something weak.__

 _ _Something bright, something bleak.__

 _ _Something is coming.__

 _ _Something is coming.__

 _ _Will you be there?__

 _ _It's coming to__ _ _The Valley of Peace.__

 _Chunhua licked her dry lips and rolled up the scroll. She bowed low to the fox and the cat. "Thank you, masters," she spoke, "for choosing me. I am honored."_

 _Master Fox smiled as the wind began to pick up. "I will see you soon, my student," he whispered as petals began to swirl around the young marten._

 _She squeezed her eyes shut as the wind began to pick up, swirling faster and faster._

 _Then it stopped._

 _Chunhua slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Harsh sunlight streamed into her vision. The gentle sound of bees buzzed around her as the soft grass beneath her rustled. She sat_ _up, wincing as her sore muscles protested._

 _She...she was in The Valley of Peace...but she was in the_ _ _future.__

 _ **TheCatAteMyRoughDraft, thank you soooo much for waiting so long and for not giving up on me! It was fun to write your character and I enjoyed exploring her personality!**_

 _ **** Don't forget that OC submissions will close TEMPORARILY when I post the next chapter so I have time to catch up ****_

 _ **Another quick note – If you are following any of my other stories I am putting them on hiatus until this one is finished. I will continue them afterwards.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you havent already, please follow, favorite, and review!**_

 _ **May the Force be with you!**_

 _ **-Spector7 out**_


End file.
